The Christmas Plan
by Calling Wave
Summary: When Dan ans Runo get a crazy idea of setting Shun and Alice up on a date, on Christmas to tell each other how they feel, what going to happen on that night, will Shun and Alice express their feelings for each other or not.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm Calling Wave, this is my bakugan first story.

I don't own bakugan, just to tell you. I love Shun and Alice

The Christmas Plan

The Plan

Shun P.O.V

I sat on my house roof staring at the stars in the sky, with Ingram on my shoulder. It was the day after we freed New Vestroia, we all decided to take a little break, from brawling and have some major chill time. Dan is probably hanging around with Jake and Julie talking about Bakugan, Runo is working at her parents restaurant with Tigrerra, Marucho is busy with Bakugan Interspace to work with Ren(this story takes place before they meet Fabia and Bakugan Interspace went online global), Ace, Mira, and Baron are back in Vestroia, Alice is back in Russia with Hydranoid, and as for me I'm just at home practicing ninja moves and pretty much nothing else.

"Do you stare at the stars every day?" Ingram asked

"There's nothing better to do anyway." I replied, and then I felt a drop on my nose. I sat up and looked in the sky; it was snow falling from the sky, come to think of it Christmas is in one day.

Then I heard my phone ring, I answered it, "Hello," I said "Oh, hey Dan!"

Dan: Shun are you free tomorrow?

"Yes, what's wrong?" I asked

Dan: "You see it's Christmas tomorrow and the brawlers are having a party."

"So," I said cooly.

Dan: "You want to come?"

I thought about it for a second, then answered "Ok."

Alice P.O.V

I looked at the snow falling from the sky, wondering how everyone was, Hydranoid pried over my shoulder, asking

"Are you doing anything special for Christmas?"

"Not really, I'm going to stay home pretty much." I replied

"But your Grandpa isn't even home, he's on a business trip and won't be back till next week, why don't you try and contact Dan and them." Hydranoid said

"I don't know…" I said, leaning on the window.

"Don't you want to see Shun again?" Hydranoid asked smiling

"What!" I shouted "What do mean I want to see him?" I tried to hide my blush, but Hydranoid kept on teasing me, but he was right I did want to see Shun again all of them actually. Then I heard the phone sang, I ran over and picked it up,

"Hello." I answered it, it was Runo.

"Hey Runo" I said

Runo: Hey are you free tomorrow?

"Uh, yes." I said, not knowing what she was planning.

Runo: You see the brawlers are having a party, what to come?

"I don't know." I said

Runo: Please Alice please!

"OK!" I shouted "I'll come." I said with a sigh.

Dan P.O.V

"Ok, see you then, bye Shun." I said

I turned to Jake and gave him a smile. "Plan success." I said

"Awesome." Jake said

Then I called Runo,

"Hello" she answered

"It's Dan, and Plan success!" I shouted.

Runo: Great, me too, so tomorrow date is set up right?

"All set and ready to go!" I said happily

"That's not the only thing Runo, we have to spy to make sure nothing goes wrong." I said

Runo: Ok.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The Start of the Date

Shun P.O.V

I was standing at the Bitoil Tower(sorry don't know how to spell it check new vestroia episode 19 to see what I mean) waiting for the rest of them to come. I was standing there for more than 15 minutes, but no sign of Dan and the rest of them, until I heard footsteps approaching, "Finally, Dan, I thought you never show up!" I shouted.

"Sorry, I'm I late or something?"Alice asked,

"Yeah, how long does it take to, whoa! Alice!" I shouted, she just smiled at me and laughed.

"Sorry, I thought you were Dan." I said nervously.

"It's ok," she said.

"So where are the others?" I asked

"Don't know." Alice said, until both our cells rang. I picked it up, and Alice picked hers up,

On my phone was Dan, "Dan! Where are you?" I asked

Dan: Sorry, dude, I can't make it, the others brawlers couldn't come too.

"Alice is here though." I said

Dan: That's great, guess it'll just be you too, bye.

"Wait Dan, are you telling you set me up." I shouted but he hung up. 'I'm going to kill him' I thought.

Alice P.O.V

I picked up my phone, it was Runo.

Runo: Hey, Alice just to tell you, I can't come so have a grat time with whoever is there, bye.

"Wait Runo, what do you mean!" I shouted, but no answer.

'Why did fall for her set up' I thought

No P.O.V

They both stood there quietly, not knowing what to do. They turned to each other and blushed then turned away.

'Why did I fall for it, now I'll alone with Shun, I've never even been alone with him before' Alice thought

'That idiot Dan, setting me up, I can't handle a date with Alice, I don't even know how to start a conversation with her' Shun thought.

Four people stood behind the tower with sunglasses on, it was Runo, Dan, Jake ,and Julie watching them.

"Are they going to do something?" Julie asked

"I don't know but they better change the channel, because this is boring." Runo said

"Come, Shun be a man and do something already." Jake and Dan both said.

But Shun and Alice just remained standing there not knowing what to do.

"Ok, change of plans, I got to do something!" Runo said but before she could do anything, Shun held out his hand to Alice.

"You want to go somewhere, it'll be a waste you coming all the way from Russia for nothing." he said.

"Ok, then let's go." Alice said taking his hand and the both of them walked off.

"Sweetness, let's follow." Jake said

"Not so fast, we should split up, Julie and I will go this way and you and Dan go the other" Runo said.

"Good idea, it'll be easy to notice us if we travel in four so let's split up." Dan said

"Make sure nothing goes wrong on their date." Julie said

"Ok," Dan and Jake said running off. Runo and Julie took off too, but little do they know it wasn't just them who were following Shun and Alice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Perfect Date ruined

Shun P.O.V

I walked with her down the street, I couldn't think about anything to talk to her about, we both had no idea what to do, until we stopped at a café and decided to stay there for a while. We both sat at the table still quiet.

'I such an idiot! Why can't I talk to her.' I thought. Then Ingram whispered in my ear, "Hey say something, otherwise it's going to be a boring a date."

"Quiet you." I said

"Then say something!" Ingram said,

"Ok, Ok." I said.

Alice P.O.V

I sat at the table not knowing what to do until Hydranoid whispered, "Say something to him, you haven't talked to him for a long time."

"Ok, I'll try." I said

No P.O.V

Shun and Alice both started talking,

"So Alice," Shun said

"So Shun," Alice said, but both stopped when they spoke at the same time,

"Sorry you go first," they both said "no you can really." They both said again.

Hydranoid and Ingram both started laughing and making Shun and Alice blush, but start laughing too.

"Sorry, for not saying anything, I was just kind of nervous I didn't know what I could talk to you about." Alice said.

"No problem, same thing with me." Shun said

"So, how does it feel to save the world again." Alice asked

"Not much," Shun said

"I wished I could've helped." Alice said

"You did without your grandfather and you we never would have tracked down the mother palace." Shun said.

"Thank you," Alice said.

From another table across from them, Runo and Julie high-fived and said "All right."

After a while they left, they walked into a small store in a corner.

"Wow! That necklace is so beautiful." Alice said pointing at the one with a white butter fly on it, but then she looked at the price, it was way too expensive for her so she walked away. Shun didn't though, he was staring at it.

"Come on dude, buy it for her." Dan shouted, but Jake covered his mouth and dragged him away.

Shun turned to see what the sound was, but Jake and Dan were out of sight.

After they left the store, they sat down on a bench and stared at the stars. "It's beautiful here." Alice said.

"Yeah, it's my favorite too." Shun said, then he placed his hand on hers, "Alice, there's something, I need to tell you."

"What is it?" she asked with her face turning red.

From behind the bushes Runo and Julie were there, "Come say it, say it Shun." Runo said

"You can do it, buddy come on." Dan said from behind a tree.

"I love.." Shun said but he stopped and shouted "Get down!" and wrapped his arms around Alice and rolled down the bench. Then shot two toy arrows on the bench.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, Shun stood up and pointed to the 2 guys standing behind them. They were holding metal bars and the big one said, "Just give us what we want and we'll leave you alone."

"What do want, we didn't do anything to you guys." Shun shouted.

"We're talking about the girl, she really cute and pretty, she should come with us, she can't be with a shrimp like you." The second dude said.

"In your dreams, I'm handing her over to you freaks!" Shun shouted and stood wrapped a arm around Alice.

"Have it your way!" the first guy shouted and charged after them.

"Shun." Alice said

'Damn, I can't take both of them on' Shun thought

"Leave them alone!" Jake shouted and body slammed one of them.

"Yeah!" Dan shouted kicking the other one, and sending him backwards.

"Dan, Jake!" Shun shouted happily.

"You guy's ok?" Runo and Julie asked running up to them.

The two guy's got back up and were ready to strike again.

"We'll go get the cops." Runo and Julie said running off.

"Then Jake and I will handle these two." Dan said picking up a stick in his hand.

"Shun get Alice out of here." Jake said.

"Dan, Jake." Alice said.

"We'll be fine just go!" Dan shouted.

"Ok, thanks guy's." Shun said and ran off with Alice

They ran and ran and into a forest.

"I think we're safe." Shun said "Are you ok Alice?" but no answer.

"Alice," Shun asked, but there was no one there but him.

"Oh no," Shun said "I must have lost her on the way here!" Shun said

He began to run around the forest, "Alice, where are you?" he shouted.

No P.O.V

(With Alice)

"Shun where are you?" Alice asked. 'I must have accidently let go when we were running pass the branches,' she thought. Then she heard noises in her surroundings, "Ah!" she screamed and sat on the ground. Her white boots were all dirty, her light purple jacket was dirty too, along with her black skirt. "I should go find Shun." she said standing up, she walked for a while searching for Shun, "Shun where are you!" but she accidently tripped down a hill and fell into a cave. "Ow!" she shouted,

"Alice you ok?" Hydranoid asked

"I'm fine." she said standing up, but fell back down.

"My leg," she shouted "I sprained it." she said.

Suddenly it started to rain and there was thunder.

"Ah!" she cried, 'I'm afraid of thunder' she thought.

She just stayed out and sat in the cave curled in a ball and was shaking like crazy.

"Alice?" Hydranoid asked

"I'm fine Hydranoid, I'm sure Shun or someone will come find me, until now, I'll wait here." she said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Trouble again

Shun P.O.V

I was running through the woods searching for Alice, but I still couldn't find her. I was running through the bushes and jumping from tree to tree, but still nothing.

"Shun, maybe you should rest for a bit you got scratches all over you and your clothes are all ripped." Ingram said.

"No," I said, "I have to find her, look in the sky, there's thunder, Alice is afraid of thunder, I'll have to find her." I said and started running again.

"If that is your reason, than I will stay quiet." Ingram said

"Thank you." I said

Alice P.O.V

My leg really hurt, I couldn't even move.

"Hydranoid, you can go, you don't have to stay here, you can go if you want and get out of here." I told Hydranoid.

"No! I will never leave you, you're my partner, we stick together no matter what." he said,

"But.." I said

"No! Even though I want to get out of her, I won't chose that over you, Alice

"Thank you Hydranoid," I said

Dan P.O.V

"Take that!" I shouted and kicked the guy in the face which made him fall to the ground, "Take that for messing with my friends.

"Dan the Man, the police are here." Jake said,

"Good, Runo and them can handle the rest, let's go find Shun and Alice." I said and ran off in their direction and Jake behind me.

Alice P.O.V

I lay in the cave, wondering when I will be rescued, then an idea came to my head.

I sat up and sang a soft melody.

"Alice what are you doing?" Hydranoid asked.

"Shun might not be able to see me, but he might can hear me." I said and began singing the tune again.

Shun P.O.V

"This is hopeless." I said, I sank to my knees, I can't find her, anywhere.

Then I heard a soft melody, I followed the sound which lead me to an open area.

"Shun what's wrong?" Ingram asked

"I'm following the voice, it might lead me to where Alice is, I have to find her." I said an ran down the hill, which than I noticed a cave, with Alice in it.

"Alice!" I shouted running towards her.

Alice P.O.V

I lay there singing the melody, until I heard footsteps and then saw Shun.

"Shun," I shouted happily, I tried to get up, but I couldn't.

When Shun reached me he pulled me into his arms and hugged me very tightly.

I was blushing big time, "Shun.." I whispered,

"Sorry, did I make you wait." Shun said

"No, I knew you come." I said happily.

"Aww, look at them." Hydranoid said to Ingram

"There together again." Ingram said.

"Shun!" someone called, we turned to see who it was, it was Dan!

"Hey buddy!" Jake shouted

"Dan, Jake!" Shun shouted,

Little did we know, the cave started to collapse,

"Shun!" Dan shouted, running towards us, but he was too late, the cave was blocked, and we were trapped inside.

Dan P.O.V

"No," I shouted. I was on my knees, digging the stone

"Hang on guy's I'm going to get you out." I shouted digging the rocks, but then I noticed a wire at the side of the cave, which means the cave collapse was no accident.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

You up for the Challenge

Alice P.O.V

'Ow' I thought my head hurts a lot.

"Are you ok?" someone asked

"Huh?" I said and down up, it was Shun, it didn't take along for me to notice I was on top of him.

"Sorry!" I shouted standing up right away, but fell backwards right away.

"Hey, what's wrong!" Shun asked in a worry tone.

"I'm fine." I said sitting up.

"Where's Hydranoid and Ingram." I asked,

"Oh there're here." Shun said reaching into his pocket and pulling them out.

"Well, that was very unpleasant." Ingram said

"How could that cave have collapsed?" Hydranoid said

"I'm not sure, but we should start looking for a way out of the cave." Shun said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Here" Shun said to me and kneeled down. "Climb on."

"What!" I shouted "I'm ok, you don't have to carry me."

"You injured your leg, you can't walk, do want to stay here all alone?" Shun asked, "Besides, I don't like to see you like this, please let me help you."

This made me blush and climbed on.

"Ok, here we go." he said and we began walking deeper in the cave.

Jake P.O.V

"You Dan the man we should probably be at the cave digging, why are we following this wire." I asked

"Because this wire can lead me to whoever collapse the cave." Dan said.

"What about Shun and Alice." I asked

"Shun, will be fine, he'll protect Alice, so don't worry." Dan said

We walked and walked passed trees and a river and finally the wire stopped to a boys holding the switch, one wearing a blue shirt the other one wearing a red.

"There's our suspect! Hey you two get over here right now!" Dan shouted, dashing down the hill.

"Oh, darn run!" the one in the red shouted, but I was able to catch up to them and stop them from running away.

"Why, did you blow that cave!" Dan shouted, then her grabbed the one in the blue shirt, "My friends were in there!"

"Look, we're sorry, but these 2 guy's ordered us to." one in the blue shirt said in a frighten tone.

"Wait, what 2 guy's?" I asked,

"They were pretty mean people they threatened us to follow your friends then plug a wire to the cave and when the time is right, hit the switch, and they said if we saw you two run and don't say a thing." The boy in the red shirt said.

Dan placed the boy down and asked, "Did those guys have metal bars?"

"Yeah they did." the one in the red said.

"You two are bad boy's for telling them." A voice came

"Who's there!" Dan shouted, we stood there in the middle of all the trees, then out stepped the two guy's from earlier.

"You, guy's I thought the police took care of you!" I shouted

"We recovered fast and ran off, but bumped into these boy's and ask them for their assistances." One said.

"So, who are you guy's anyway!" Dan asked.

"My name is Saito." The one who just spoke said.

"And I'm Sei." The other one said.

"You boy's get the police here, if you see or friends a girl with blue and another girl with white hair tell them we're here!" I said.

"Ok." They both said and dashed off.

"Ok, so you two up for the challenge." Saito said.

"Sure, any time." I said

"Let's go Jake." Dan shouted

Dan P.O.V

"Jake I got Saito, you take on Sei!" I shouted

"Got it." Jake said

"Let's go!" I shouted, and charged at Saito.

He swung his metal bar but missed, then I gave him a punch in the face.

"Bull's eye!" I shouted, but I spoke too soon, Saito recovered fast and swung the bar and hit my back.

"Ah!" I shouted and fell to the ground, I look up to only see Jake on the ground too.

"Your done!" Saito shouted and swung the bar again, but I quickly jumped up, and grabbed a stick and hit him behind the head.

I watched him fall to his knees and yell.

I turned to see Jake body slamming Sei.

"Nice one!" I shouted.

"Now, I'm mad." Saito shouted

"Wait, Saito, why do you want to destroy us so much." I asked.

"Because, I always get want I want that includes that girl!" Saito shouted

"Greedy person, huh?" I shouted

"Dan the man, I don't know how much longer, I can fight." Jake said panting like crazy.

"You two are so done!" Sei shouted

"No, we're not, Jake I have an idea!" I said and whispered in his ear.

"I'm in." Jake said.

"What ever you have in mind it won't work!" Saito shouted walking closer as did Sei.

"Now." I shouted and threw Drago at them and Saito in the head hard. Jake threw Coredom and hit Sei.

"Bull eye's!" Jake shouted.

"What were you thinking throwing me, was your idea!" Drago shouted while fling into my hand.

"Come on! At least we weaken them." I said, but the two guy's just got right back up,

"Oh boy, that didn't work." I said, but two figures were behind Sei and Saito and wacked them both on the head and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Whoa!" Dan said and looked up and saw Runo and Julie holding wooden boards.

"Man, you guys are lame, did you need the girls to take them out!" Runo said

"Boy, am I happy to see you guys." I said.

"Ok, you two are going back to jail!" the police shouted.

"What do mean back to jail!" Dan asked

"Those two escaped from prison, a while ago, they're bombers." Julie said.

"Hey, are you boy's ok." Someone asked, we turned to see the two boy's from earlier.

"Yeah, we're fine, and great job on getting the police here." Jake shouted happily.

"Yeah, without those 2 kids, we never would have found you guys." Runo said.

"Now! Let's go get Shun and Alice, they're probably still stuck in the cave." I said.

"You better hurry!" the boy in the red shirt said.

"What do mean!" I asked

"The cave is weak, because of the explosion earlier, it could collapse." The two boy's shouted.

"What!" Jake shouted.

"No way, Alice and Shun might actually…." Runo said in a terror tone.

"No!" I shouted and dashed towards the cave direction.

"Dan, wait!" Julie shouted.

Soon all three of them came running this way too.

"Hang in there guy's we're coming" I shouted.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Everything Ok

Shun P.O.V

We have been walking in this cave for hours and still no way out, not to mention it's a one way trail. I need to find a way out of here and fast, this cave looks like it could collapse and we don't know if anything lives in here, we don't want any surprises.

"Shun, is everything ok?" Alice asked.

"Everything's ok, how's your leg?" I asked

"It's a little better now, you can put me down, if you want." She said

"Not a chance, I'm not putting you down till your leg doesn't hurt anymore, even a little bit I'm not putting you down." I said

Instead of arguing with me she rested her head on my shoulder and whispered, "Thank you."

I blushed a bit, but kept my head down so she wouldn't notice.

"Shun, this is the first time I've seen you blush." Ingram said popping out of my pocket.

"Ingram!" I shouted in embarrassment.

I could hear Alice giggle and Hydranoid laughing, but her giggled stopped and turned into a scream, "Shun watch out, for that…"

I looked infront of us and saw a strange creature infront of us.

Darn it I don't have anywhere to run! Looks like I have to long jump over that thing.

"Alice hang on tight, Ingram, Hydranoid you too." I told them.

"Ok." They all said.

"I started backing up, then charged forwards as did the creature.

I ran and ran then I jumped over the creature, but I didn't land, I didn't see the hill behind the beast so instead we rolled down the hill.

Dan P.O.V

We reached the cave and started digging the rocks, but I knew that do us no good.

We tried looking for another entrance but there wasn't one.

Runo and Julie were getting worried about if they can even make it out, alive.

Jake and I were worried about the same thing, right now I don't know what we can do.

Shun P.O.V

I couldn't feel anything around me, I couldn't see anything, not a thing, but I heard a voice

"Shun, Shun." a soft voice called, I open my eye's only to see Alice infront of me.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said, I turned my head up to see where were, but all I saw where crystals imprinted in the walls. They were like stars in the sky. We stared at it for a while not knowing what to say.

"Pretty." Alice said

"Yeah." I answered sitting up, "It's beautiful."

"Are you ok, is your leg worse because we fell down?" I asked.

"No. it's ok now, but are you ok?" Alice asked staring at me.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." I said.

We continue to smile at each other.

"Shun, why do you always help me?" Alice asked

"Well, it's because I….I….because I….."I said nervously.

"Because I lovv…."I continued but someone else's voice came in.

"Look, a way out!" Ingram shouted pointing at the light.

"It's a way out!" Hydranoid shouted, flying towards the light, and Ingram followed.

We both stood up and ran after them, but I had trouble standing up, until I saw a hand reach infront of me.

I looked to see Alice helping hand, which I too and together we ran to the light but, when we got there, it was only a cliff.

Luckily we didn't fall.

"Darn!" I shouted.

"Looks like there isn't a way out of this cave." Alice said.

But things just got worse, the cave was starting to collapse.

"Really, at a time like this?" Ingram shouted.

Then a huge rock dropped down, but none of us were hit, but Alice slipped off from the edge.

"Alice!" Hydranoid shouted. Flying down.

"Alice!" I shouted jumping down and putting my arms around her protectively.

"Shun!" Ingram yelled going down as well.

Dan P.O.V

"Alice!" I heard

"That sounded like…"

"Shun." Jake said we ran over behind the cave and saw them falling for a height.

"Shun!" I shouted,

'How can I help them!' I thought then it came to me, I noticed two vines at the side of the cave.

I grabbed onto one a held the other, then I swung towards them.

"Dan the man! What are you doing!" Jake shouted.

Alice P.O.V

This is the end we're going to die, sorry Shun I didn't want this.

"Alice, if this is the end, then I want to tell you something, I love….yyyyooo." but before he could finish, we heard a familiar voice, we turned to see Dan. Swinging on a vine.

"Dan?" Shun asked.

"Shun, catch!" Dan shouted throwing us a vine.

The vine came our way, and Shun….caught it.

"Yay!" Runo shouted happily.

"Thanks Dan." Shun said.

"No sweat." Dan said.

"But, one problem with your idea." Shun said.

"What's that!" Dan asked

"How do we get back on land, because we're just hanging right now." Shun asked

"Oh, that's right." Dan said nervously. Which all of us laugh.

"Hey, Jake mind giving us a pull up." Dan shouted.

"You got it." Jake said, pulling up the rope.

(When we reached the top)

"Thank God!" Dan said climbing to the top.

"Alice!" Runo shouted, and ran towards me and threw her arms around me. "Your ok."

Julie came running too.

After a while they let go.

Then pulled Jake and Dan away.

"What are they planning now." I asked.

But then it came to me, I was standing there alone with Shun.

"Alice, no that this is all over and everything's ok, I have something to tell you." Shun said.

"Yes what is it?" I asked

"I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Perfect Night

No P.O.V

"I love you." Shun said

Alice just stood there staring at him, soon tears were streaming down her face.

Seeing her reaction, he asked "Hey, you ok?"

"I'm fine, I'm just so happy! You look at me the same way I look at you, I always loved you too!" she said.

Shun was shocked, he got the answer he hoped for, then he stepped closer to her and pulled her into a hug, they pulled away after a while, then they moved closer to each other until their lips met.

"Awwww!" Runo and Julie squealed.

"Took, you long enough dude!" Dan said.

They pulled away from their kiss, and stared at the stars in the sky, with their arms around each other.

"That's so sweet!" Runo said

"Hey guy's it's getting late, maybe we should get Alice and Shun and head back." Jake said and started walking towards them, but Dan, Runo, and Julie pulled him back, "No! Stay back." They all shouted.

Alice and Shun turned around to see them fighting, then turned away, they didn't really care, all that matters to them is that their finally together with each other.

"The Christmas Plan was a success!" Dan said to Runo.

"Oh, yeah."Runo said.

"Let me go!" Jake shouted

"No a chance!" they all said.

'Thanks Dan, for doing this for me. You're a true friend.' Shun thought.

'Thank you, Runo.' Alice thought.

"Here" Shun said handing Alice a small box.

"What is it?" she asked

"Open it." Shun said.

Alice took the box and unwrapped it, it was the butterfly necklace from earlier.

"Wow! Thank you." Alice said.

Shun helped her put it on.

"Merry Christmas." Shun said to her.

"Sorry I couldn't get anything for you." She said

"All I want is you." Shun said. This made Alice blush. Soon it began to snow gently.

Shun and Alice stared at each other and thought to themselves this is the most perfect night ever as their lips met again. As the snow fell from the sky.

* * *

Sorry, I changed this chapter a bit, I forgot to add a scence in


End file.
